Olivia Holt
Olivia Hastings Holt is an American actress, singer, cheerleader, and gymnast. She is mostly known for her role as Kim Crawford on Disney XD's Kickin' It and Skylar Lewis in Disney Channel's Original Movie Girl vs Monster. ''She will be portraying Lindy Watson in ''I Didn't Do It. Personal Life Olivia Holt was born in Germantown, Tennessee to parents, Mark and Kim Holt. She also has a brother named Cade. She briefly lived Memphis before moving to Nesbit, Mississippi. She currently resides in Los Angeles, California with her family.http://www.commercialappeal.com/news/2011/jun/16/got-kicks/ Career Holt began her acting career when she started performing in local theater productions. She has appeared in several television commercials, including Hasbro, Kidz Bop 14, Mattel, Bratz dolls, Littlest Pet Shop, and Girl Gourmet products. Holt auditioned for Disney XD's martial arts show Kickin' It, which premiered in 2011. Possessing skills in gymnastics, she received a call back from the producers and joined the cast in the same year. She has appeared in every season to date, portraying the role of Kim Crawford. Holt starred in the Disney Channel original movie Girl vs. Monster. She plays the lead character Skylar Lewis, a teenage girl that discovers her family have long worked as monster hunters, and she's next in line. The film premiered in October 2012.Disney Channel Sets Its Next Original Movie by Nellie Andreeva of Deadline.com, dated March 12, 2012. She recorded three songs for the movie, which will be released as a part of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist. She also recorded her version of Winter Wonderland for the Disney Channel Holiday Playlist album in 2012 and she recorded one song for the Shake It Up: I Love Dance. Holt will also be starring in an upcoming Disney Channel show called I Didn't Do It along side with Austin North. Productions started in late summer 2013 and it will be premiering on January 17, 2014. Press release regarding "I Didn't Do It" pick up Trivia *Her mom and dad are Mark and Kim Holt. *She has a older sister named Morgan Toll Holt. *She has a younger brother named Cade Holt. *She is signed at Paradigm Agency. *She was on her schools chess team. *Olivia has been a competitive gymnast for 5 years. *At the age of 3, she started singing and began her career. *She loves competitive gymnastics and cheerleading. *She is currently living in Los Angeles. *She was raised in the state of Mississippi. *In Mississippi, her best friend was named Courtney Elizebeth. *In LA, her best friend is named Jadin Gould. *She likes to watch "Pretty Little Liars" and "Make It Or Break It". *She has a passion for making people laugh. *Olivia loves to walk on her hands. *Olivia knows how to play keyboard and guitar. *Olivia acted in all sorts of commercials like Moxi Dolls, Jaxx Toys, Mattel, Kidz Bop and Hasbro Toys. *She has a Yorkshire terrier named Diesel. *At her school beauty review, she was voted Little Miss Jaguar. *Olivia was the school president in seventh grade. *She is a Christian. *She played the main role in the movie Girl Vs. Monster. *Her celebrity crush is Harry Styles from One Direction. *She describes herself as someone who is outgoing. *Her mom drives her to the Kickin' It Set. *Her favorite item of clothing is a scarf. *Her favorite accessories are earrings. *She likes dressing up casual. *She is studio schooled along with her cast. *Olivia does not own a Kik. *She loves the song Payphone. *She moved to LA to achieve her career. *Olivia likes Let It Shine because the movie sends a message telling people to be true to who you are. *She plays video games with her brother and she likes Call of Duty. *She owns a PlayStation 3 and a Wii. *Olivia cannot leave the house without her phone, lip gloss and sunglasses. *She started gymnastics at the age of 3. *Her favorite sport is gymnastics and cheerleading. *Her favorite game is Dark Tag. *Her favorite color is turquoise. *Her stylist helps with her clothes on shows and films, but on an event, Olivia does it herself. *Olivia's favorite band is The Rascal Flatts. *Her height is 5'2'' .'' *She likes to chill and watch movies on her free time and the beach. *She likes to be comfortable so her style is stylish but comfy. *Jesus, her mom, acting wise and Reese Witherspoon all inspire her. *Her acting career began when she started doing local theatre when she was little. *The last book she read was Lord of the Fly's for school. *She loves reading on her free time too because she says it's fun. *She would love to do a movie with Reese Witherspoon. *She plays violent video games with the guys on set. *Her biggest pet peeve is gossip. *She is allowed to date when she's 16. *Her hobby is singing. *One of her favourite movies is The Hunger Games. *What she loves about acting is being able to create a whole different character. *Her favorite type of music is a little bit of everything. *Her favorite part of Vancouver was the shopping. *Her favorite subject in school is Reading/English. *Olivia has 2 houses one in LA and one in Mississippi. *Olivia wears a retainer at night. *Her idea of a perfect date is hanging out like going to an amusement park. *Olivia wears glasses but not all the time and has never worn contacts in her life. *She loves A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. *When she auditioned for Kids Bop she was 10/11. *Her favorite rap singer is Nicki Minaj and the first song she listened to was "Your Love". *Started acting at the age of 3 professionally at the age of 9/10. *Her best experience is Kickin' It. *Her favorite food is also chicken with ketchup. *Her favorite drink is strawberry banana smoothie. *Her favorite candy is watermelon patch kids. *Olivia's favorite snack is white cheddar popcorn. *Her favorite fast food place is ChickFilA and her favorite restaurant is Rancho Grande. *The movie she love watching all over again and again is Beaches. *Her favorite movie is Tangled, and her favorite Disney princess is Rapunzel. *She and Adam Irigoyen have the same birthday. *She is currently dating Luke Benward, her co-star of "Girl vs. Monster." *Olivia is good friends with "Lab Rats star", Kelli Berglund. *Olivia is good friends with "Shake It Up" star, Bella Thorne. *She is very close with the Kickin' It cast. *Olivia has both a twitter and an Instagram. *Her song, Had Me At Hello, won Radio Disney Music Awards Radio Disney Music Awards for "Best Crush Song" *Her middle name is the surname to Spencer Hastings, a character of Pretty Little Liars, a show Olivia enjoys watching. *One of Olivia's nickname is "Liv." *According to her mom (in a magazine article), her dad has nicknames for her. *She is good friends with "Girl vs. Monster" co-star, Katherine McNamara. *Olivia is best friends with Kickin'It co-stars, Dylan Riley Snyder and Leo Howard. *She loves Hello Kitty. *She would love to go to Bahamas. *She's done a Rena Durham photoshoot. *Olivia's done a "My Life" segment on Disney XD. *She's done a "magic healthy of living segment" with Lab Rats star, Kelli Berglund. *She has done a TRYathlon. *She went to a Van Halen concert. *Her favorite episodes of Kickin' It are: Kung Fu Cop, Karate Games and Two Dates & A Funeral. *From her role on Kickin' It, she is known to ship the popular pairing "Kick." *Olivia isn't returning for Kickin' It's fourth season due to becoming a part of I Didn't Do It. However, even though she has left the Kickin' cast, she said she'll always be "Kickin' It." *She's guest-starred on "Shake It Up" as Young Georgia (Cece's mom). *She wants to go to Hawaii. Filmography TV Movies﻿ Commercials *Bratz dolls *Jaxx Toys *Mattel *Kidz Bop *Littlest Pet Shop *Kidz Bop 14 *TOMS Music Gallery External Links * * References Category:Cast Category:Cast Members Category:Actresses Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Female Main Cast Category:Female